


Six Feet Under

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buried Alive, Cell Phones, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Anxiety, Sam Winchester-centric, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: '' NO!'' He yelled, hitting the lid of the box he was trapped in. '' LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!'' More dirt was shoveled above his head, and panic began to set in as he pressed his head back into the wood. He was being buried alive. He had no idea where he even was, or if Dean even knew where he was. As far as he knew, he was still going to salt and burn the bones of the thing that was doing this.





	

Sam's eyes cracked open against the pounding in his head when consciousness came back to him.

'' God... What the hell?'' Sam let out a pained moan as his head began to throb even worse at the sound of his own voice. It sounded much louder then he'd really spoken. Like there was an echo or something. He began t reach up to rub at his temples to get rid of the headache, but that's when his hand connected with something hard.

Confused, he reached out, laying his hand flat against something that felt like wood. There was a small hole just past his thumb, letting in a small amount of light. It was just enough to illuminate the side of his hand. Sam pushed up as best he could to get a better look through the hole. He peered through, and made out what looked like skylight, a few birds flying overhead. That was the only thing that he saw before something dark obstructed his view. Something landed in his eyes, and Sam pushed back to bat it out. He realized that the substance that had fallen was dirt, and was horrified to realize that he was being buried alive.

'' NO!'' He yelled, hitting the lid of the box he was trapped in. '' LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!'' More dirt was shoveled above his head, and panic began to set in as he pressed his head back into the wood. He was being buried alive. He had no idea where he even was, or if Dean even knew where he was. As far as he knew, he was still going to salt and burn the bones of the thing that was doing this.

That in turn brought Sam to remember why it was he was brought here.

 

\---

 

_'' The first victim, Amy Holmes, was found about a week ago buried beside her house in the flower beds.'' Sam stated, looking up from is laptop to find Dean pouring over information that he'd gotten from the coroners office about the most recent death which had been just two days ago. '' She was dead by the time anyone found her.'' Sam added._

_'' Sounds about the same as what happened here.'' Dean said, setting the papers aside. '' The boy was buried next to his house like the girl, and was found dead get this, four days later. He died only two days after that girl.'' Dean said._

_'' So what the hell could be killing these people?'' Sam mumbled._

_'' Sounds to me like an angry spirit. He's already got two deaths on his hands, so we better figure out who it is.'' Dean said. Sam gave his brother a nod, but his attention was pulled away when something dinged on his laptop. Sam looked back to see what it was, and Dean saw his brothers face pale slightly. '' Sammy?'' Dean asked._

_'' There's been another death.'' Sam said._

_'' What?''_

_'' Take a look.'' Sam pushed his laptop over to his brother, who took it as the tab popped up for him to read. Sure enough, the tab was reporting the death of another girl. Just like the last one, she'd been buried alive, and she'd been buried right beside her home. Just kike the other two victims. She'd just been found that morning._

_'' Well then, looks like we've got ourselves a hunt Sammy.'' Dean said._

_'' It's Sam.'' He said._

_'' What ever, bitch.''_

_'' Jerk.'' Sam said back, taking his laptop to start a search. '' There's got to be a person who died like this who lived here. We may need to check out the local library.'' he said._

_'' Right.''_

_*********_

 

_Sam came out of the library after about an hour of being inside._

_'' Find anything?'' Dean asked, looking overtop the impala to see his brother._

_'' Maybe.'' Sam said, holding up a few papers he'd printed off. '' There was a boy who died about twenty years ago who was buried alive, but he wasn't anywhere near his house when it happened. He was found in an open field about two years after his death.'' Sam explained._

_'' It could be him.'' Dean said. '' Did they ever find the person who killed him?'' Dean asked._

_'' No, it ended up going cold.'' Sam said, handing the papers over to Dean to take a look. He poured over the page, reading all it had to offer him. '' I've got two theories. The first one is that this kids spirit is the one killing these people.''  Sam started._

_'' And what's the second one?'' Dean asked. He began to climb into the car, followed by Sam who fell in beside him._

_'' The second one is that the same man who killed this kid is the one killing these kids.'' Sam stated. '' It could be possible. If he or she was around our age when that boy was killed, then they'd still be in enough shape to do it today.''_

_'' Maybe.'' Dean said.'' I say that we go ahead and salt and burn the bones. If its the kids spirit then the killings will stop. If it isn't, then we can make a report or something and get out of here.'' Dean said._

_'' Right.''_

_'' So where's this kid buried?'' Dean asked._

_'' Local cemetery.'' Sam said._

_'' Let's go.''_

_\---_

 

That was the last thing he remembered.

He could remember that he'd left to check out something that was close to where the boy was buried. The next thing he knew he'd blacked out, and now here he was.

'' Oh god.'' Sam muttered, fighting for air to get into his lungs. His throat was closing off on him, anxiety taking over as he pushed harder onto the lid of the coffin. No matter how hard he pushed, he couldn't get it to budge. That lead to him hitting the lid. He banged, smacked, and even kicked at it, but all that did was manage to hurt his already battered body. He fell still against the wood, bringing a hand up over his face. Sam tried desperately to fight back the anxiety that was raising inside of him, but he just couldn't do it. It was clawing its way to the surface, and he just couldn't hide it anymore.

He was terrified. He didn't know where the hell he was, or if Dean even knew that he was still gone. Had he been grabbed to? Had the spirit buried him right beside where he was?

Sam felt his breath catch, and his hands began to tremble as he banged against the lid again. He screamed for help, hitting the lid hard as panic escaped his body in waves of anxiety. He went for about five minutes or so, but then stopped when he realized that it was already starting to get hard to breath. To preserve what oxygen he still had, Sam tried to calm himself by slowing his breathing. It helped, but it did noting against his anxiety.

He began to thing that this was how he was going to die, but then he remembered that his cell phone was still in his back pocket. Desperate to reach it, he turned and twisted in the tight space. He was able to move just enough to get a hand underneath of himself, and he was able to get the small device free of his pocket.

'' Thank god.'' Sam said, desperately swiping at the screen to activate it. He immediately checked the signal that he had, and almost cried when he saw that he had two bars. It was just enough to make a call. Frantically, he pulled up his brothers number, and almost crushed the call button under his trembling fingers as it began to ring. He held the phone to his ear, trying to control his breathing again, but he was failing. It was coming out in frantic gasps, making him feel dizzy. '' Please, pick up Dean.'' He begged.

The other line clicked.

_'' Sam!''_

'' Dean... I need help.'' Sam said.

_'' Where are you Sammy? You disappeared on me.''_

'' Trapped.... Dean, underground.'' Sam couldn't breath anymore. He brought a hand up to his face, his throat closing off on him. '' I'm going to die.'' He cried.

_'' No you're not Sammy. Not today. I burned the bones already, I just gotta find you. where are you?''_

'' I don't know, I don't... Dean..... I never saw him... I don't know-''

_'' Sammy, you need to stay calm for me. I know you didn't see it, but I need to forget that now. Focus on breathing kid. Try to stay calm.''_

'' I can't Dean.... Can't.'' Sam cried out, taking in a quick breath.

_'' Calm down Sam. Calm down for me. I'm looking for you now. You were nearby that shed we saw right?''_

'' Right.''

_'' OK, I'm going to stay on the line. Keep breathing for me Sammy. Don't stop breathing. Stay with me OK little brother?''_

'' Yeah.'' Sam waited patiently, listening to his brother ramble on to him. It was a really good comfort to him, something to distract him from where he was trapped. He waited about twenty minutes or so, but that's when he began to notice that he was even more dizzy then he already was. He was quickly running out of oxygen, and he could bet that he only had about five maybe ten minutes left. '' Dean... I can't breath.'' Sam said.

_'' Hold on for me Sammy. I think I found where you are. Just hang in there.''_

Sam listened to what sounded like banging in the phone, but then he heard a beep. The phone began to crackle against his ear, and then it went dead.

'' What?'' Sam looked at the dead phone with wide eyes. '' No.... NO, NO, NO!'' Sam couldn't breath now. He hit the lid of the coffin, screaming for his brother to hurry. He couldn't hear anything outside his own yelling and banging. '' PLEASE, GET ME OUT!'' He screamed. He hit the lid a few more times, but then broke out into a coughing fit. He fell still against the wood, coughing hard as he tried to regain his breath. It was hard to do so when you'd already burned through what oxygen was down here. '' Dean... Please?'' He begged.

He coughed again, and was unable to stop himself. He couldn't hear over his coughing, until he heard one loud bang above him. He forced himself to stop coughing, holding his own breath to listen for what the banging was. He heard it again after a few seconds, followed by a muffled shout.

'' Hold on Sammy!'' The shout said.

'' Dean.....'' Sam started coughing again, unable to hold it back anymore. Sam kept coughing until he just couldn't anymore, and then he was panting for air. '' Hurry... Dean, please.'' He begged. He heard another loud bang, and then he felt the wood shift around him. Another bang followed soon after, and he began to see sunlight through the wood. Sam lifted a hand to the wood, and felt another hit as one of the boards broke apart giving him fresh air. He sucked in a gulp of air, finally able to breath again.

'' Sammy?'' He reached a hand up to the wood, sticking it through the large cracks. He got it about half way before he felt Dean's hand wrap around his own. '' Thank god, you're OK. It's going to be OK Sammy, I'm going to get you out of there, just hang on a few more seconds.'' Dean said.

'' Hurry Dean.'' Sam said, still panting as he pulled his hand back in. His anxiety was still high, and wasn't coming back down until he was out of here.

Dean kept at it overhead, and Sam watched as patiently as he could while he pulled at the wood. He managed to get enough of it away, and then Sam sat up as quickly as he could. The gap was just big enough for him to fit through, and when he did Dean immediately wrapped his arms around him. He hadn't even realized he was shaking, and he was crying into his brothers chest as he held on tightly.

'' It's OK Sammy, you're OK. I got you. You're safe.'' Dean soothed, a hand rubbing over his back. '' That spirits not going to get you. I took care of its bones, its gone. You're safe Sammy, you're safe.''

'' I thought I was going to die.'' Sam said, taking in a sharp breath as his arms tightened around Dean.

'' I know Sammy, but you're OK. I got you out, and you're going to be fine.'' Dean said. He began to calm down after a few minutes, only then realizing that he was still inside of the coffin, and six feet in the ground. He began to shake again, and Dean quickly began to move. '' It's OK, it's OK Sammy. Let's get you out of here OK.'' Sam only nodded to his brother, and then let him lead on as he pulled him free of the coffin. Dean climbed out first, and when he was free he turned back and held a hand out to pull him up. He made quick work of it, and soon had Sam sitting on the dry grass beside the hole.

Sam glanced down into the hole, wondering how it was that Dean had managed to reach him in such a deeply dug hole.

'' You alright now Sammy?'' Dean asked, setting a hand on his shoulder. Sam didn't trust his voice, so he nodded towards Dean. '' OK then. Let's get the hell out of here then.'' Dean said. Sam nodded again, standing on shaky legs as he began to follow Dean. His mind wandered back to what had happened to him, and he was so thankful that Dean had managed to find him. Sam hadn't even noticed that he'd done it, but he soon realized that Dean was by his side, and one of his arms wrapped around him as he walked along. It was his own way of saying that he was going to be fine, that he wasn't leaving him behind. Sam returned the gesture after a minute, his own arm snaking around his brothers shoulder. He didn't even have to look to see that Dean was smiling before they reached the impala.

Sam fell into the passenger seat, and the last of his anxiety finally melted away to nothing. He sank into the leather seat, and he leaned against the door as the engine started.

'' Get some sleep there Sammy. We'll be back at the motel in about a half hour.'' Dean said.

Dean didn't have to tell him twice, because once the car was moving he was out cold. The last of the nightmare he'd lived through drifted away from him as he fell into a comfortable sleep with his brother by his side.


End file.
